


Thank You Karen

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, FWB verse, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Thank You Karen

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

Nicky let the door slam behind her as Jaida aggressively kicked her heels off into the closet.

“I need a nap and some dick,” she solemnly declared as she tossed her portfolio on the hotel room sofa. The meeting today with their Boston client had not gone particularly well. Just when the project had appeared to be wrapping up, their client had proposed a number of fundamental changes to the design. This would set them back weeks.

“I can offer alcohol and pay-per-view,” Jaida replied, shrugging out of her suit jacket and tossing it on the sofa as well.

Nicky let out a dramatic sigh, “I’ll take it.” She slipped the pin from her hair, letting violet curls tumble down to her shoulders. “Putain!” she spat as she shook her head to loosen them.

“Bless you!” Jaida replied.

Nicky laughed as she turned to face her friend, “non bebé it means ‘bitch’… ‘whore’…”

“Or Karen from Project Management?” Jaida supplied.

“Or Karen from Project Management,” Nicky agreed, reaching around Jaida to toss her earrings on the bureau.

“Well help me get out of this sausage casing so we can get to room service n’ chill,” Jaida demanded, turning to face away so Nicky could unzip the white bodycon dress she was poured into. Nicky grasped the zipper and drew it down the length of her back to her tailbone. She couldn’t help delivering a playful swat to Jaida’s ass as she stepped back.

“You know you want this…” Jaida sang, shaking her backside as she slithered out of the dress.

“It is fine, I’ll give you that,” Nicky demurred, “but right now I want a fucking burger and all of those tiny bottles of liquor.”

—-

An hour later, the two lay sprawled across Jaida’s bed, the aftermath of the feeding frenzy removed to a pile on the desk.

“Bitch look at this food-child,” Nicky declared as she ran a hand over stomach.

“I TOLD you not to get a double order of fries,” Jaida chided, “you have the impulse control of a toddler.”

Nicky pulled a face and snorted softly. “Do not,” she protested.

“Christmas party,” Jaida replied looking her friend in the eyes.

Nicky drew in a breath as her eye brows shot up, “you swore we would never mention that!” she countered incredulously.

“Mmmm…” was all Jaida responded. She returned her attention to the tv as Nicky continued to fume. Somewhat adorably she had to admit. Their friendship was complicated, but deep. They had dated briefly before realizing they were far better business partners than romantic partners. In some ways it was even more of a commitment, since they had to trust one another completely in order to stay in the professional game.

Sometimes they relied on that trust to give one another an escape from the rest of the world. A release of control. Or the chance to take it. Jaida knew it was going to be one of those nights. Hell, she’d know before they left Chicago and had packed accordingly.

She flicked the remote at the tv, shutting it off.

Nicky started to protest, but Jaida looked over at her silently and Nicky’s jaw snapped shut.

“Give or take?” Jaida asked.

“Take,” Nicky said confidently. Jaida nodded, although she wasn’t sure this would be so straight forward.

—-

Nicky watched bemused as Jaida pulled a harness and delightfully thick toy from a compartment at the bottom of her luggage. “You brought that through security pour moi? she asked coyly.

“Or me”, Jaida replied. “You never fucking know when someone might need a good fucking.”

“You are a goddess among women,” Nicky sighed appreciatively, settling back against the pillows.

Jaida secured the harness and set the dildo and a bottle of lube on the night stand.

“Come here you,” she purred as she settled on the bed alongside Nicky.

Nicky drew her closer until their foreheads were touching. “I do not appreciate you enough,” she whispered, “ remind me to give you a raise in the morning.”

“Shut up dumbass,” Jaida laughed and kissed her to accomplish just that.

Nicky slipped her tongue between Jaida’s lips, tasting the mint ice cream she’d had for dessert. She smiled into the kiss and could feel Jaida do the same. Nicky slipped her hand along Jaida’s side, settling it against her hip where she toyed with the harness strap. She tugged gently and Jaida obliged by shifting her hips to fit snugly against Nicky’s. Nicky slid her hand up Jaida’s smooth back to press her body in closer. Nicky loved this part, feeling the warmth and weight of someone against her. She relished it as their kiss deepened and became more breathless.

Jaida broke the kiss to prop herself up on her arms above Nicky, who pouted at the loss. Her expression changed quickly as Jaida pushed her hips firmly down against Nicky’s. Leaning back in, Jaida began gently biting a trail along the side of her neck. When she reached the soft cotton of Nicky’s ancient t-shirt, she gripped it in her teeth and looked up imploringly. Taking the hint, Nicky grabbed the hem and pulled it up and off. Her route now blissfully unimpeded, Jaida continued down to the valley between the soft swells of Nicky’s breasts. She swiped her tongue against the warm skin and felt the rise and fall of her chest. She kissed her way over to Nicky’s left breast and circled it with her tongue, carefully avoiding the tight knot of her nipple. Jaida could hear the change in Nicky’s breathing as she came closer to the most sensitive skin. Nicky hissed as Jaida suddenly surrounded it with the heat of her mouth, ultimately catching the firm flesh between her teeth. Jaida followed this with a gentle caress of her thumb as she turned her attention to Nicky’s other breast.

She could feel Nicky becoming restless beneath her. Looking up, Jaida took in the sight of her friend—eyes sparkling, skin flushed—and knew this wasn’t quite going to work.

Jaida pulled back until she was kneeling above Nicky, whose head snapped up in surprise. “Alright,” Jaida stated, “as much fun as this is, we both know it’s not what we’re here for.”

“Fair enough,” Nicky agreed with a wry smile.

“Flip it over… on your knees girl,” Jaida instructed. “But get rid of those goddamn overpriced panties first.”

Nicky obliged and sat back down facing the headboard, kneeling with her ass settled on her heels. Jaida pressed in close behind to whisper in her ear, “not quite baby girl, and you know it.” Jaida pushed against Nicky’s shoulders until her head was resting against the sheets. Jaida slid her hands firmly down either side of Nicky’s back until she cradled her hips in both hands. It took little encouragement to get her ass in the air where Jaida wanted it. “Just let go baby,” she breathed as she grasped Nicky’s flesh firmly.

Nicky allowed herself to slip completely into Jaida’s control. God that woman knew what she needed better than she did sometimes. As Jaida encouraged her to spread her knees and arch her back, she let the last inhibitions melt away. She was completely open and already begging to be filled.

Jaida wasted no time, licking a broad flat stroke over Nicky’s glistening folds that elicited a high pitched sound from the woman beneath her. She didn’t need to be told twice, and set about lavishing attention on the flesh before her. When she licked deep inside Nicky she was rewarded with a moan that would make a whore blush. So she repeated it. Several times.

Nicky wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. Her legs were already weak and her breathing heavy, but Jaida wasn’t letting up. When Jaida suddenly pushed two fingers inside her, she buried her face in the mattress to stifle the frankly embarrassing sound she made.

“Are you ready for me baby?” Jaida asked while stroking her fingers deeper inside the woman at her mercy.

“Oui… alors…” Nicky gasped.

“Say what?” Jaida replied.

“FUCK ME… NOW!” Nicky growled.

“Ahhh… got it,” Jaida said, working a third finger into Nicky. “See, it’s just that she’s a bit much and I need to be certain…”

Nicky looked back over her shoulder with a gaze that would melt steel. Jaida took the hint and grabbed the dildo and lube from the night stand. As she fitted the toy in the harness, she took in the sight of the woman beneath her—sweat slicked skin, snaking tendrils of violet hair and a body rocking gently in desperation. She smiled widely as she slicked lube down her silicone length. She hadn’t been joking though, this was more than she’d seen her friend take before. It would require all her patience to go slow and steady.

Jaida drizzled more lube over Nicky’s flushed folds drawing a hiss out of her at the sensation. It quickly became a moan as Jaida worked the slick fluid into her. Moving in close behind her, Jaida allowed the head of the toy to rub against Nicky, who pushed back against it. Jaida nudged the head into Nicky’s opening and could practically feel the groan in response. Nicky rocked back to take in more and gasped.

“I warned you,” Jaida chided gently.

Nicky pushed back again and nearly sobbed in frustration. All she wanted was to be filled, to be fucked with abandon and this was testing her very limits. With a ragged cry she turned, grabbing Jaida’s shoulders and forcing the other woman onto her back. Jaida reached up and ran a gentle hand along her arm.

“You can do this baby,” she soothed. “Just take it slow, let your body relax.”

Nicky wasn’t even sure that was possible at this point. She wanted to scream but she wanted to fill herself with that fucking monster more. So she took a deep breath and steadied herself with her hands on Jaida’s shoulders. Jaida grasped her hips gently but let Nicky set the pace. Nicky lowered herself so the head was just inside her again. Letting out the breath she’d been holding she started to push her way down. The stretch was unbelievable, and after taking about half the length she was flying high. She stopped to refocus and felt Jaida’s thumb gently stroking her clit. The stimulation was just what she needed to tip the balance and on the rush of sensation she let gravity slide her down until the entire length of the toy was buried inside her. She cried out as her hips settled on Jaida’s.

“Mon dieu c’est gros!”

Jaida felt the tense stillness in the woman above her. Holding her own breath until she saw Nicky’s eyes slowly open. The pupils were blown wide with the rush and her gaze was unfocused. Jaida continued to lay still until she could feel Nicky start to rock gently. When her motion became more enthusiastic and the breath Nicky was holding escaped on a long low moan, Jaida finally began to move. She pushed up rhythmically in time to Nicky’s motions. Soon she was thrusting as much as she could. Nicky was groaning deeply each time Jaida’s hips met hers. Her head was bent forward as she focused on taking each new incursion.

Finally she tipped her head up to meet Jaida’s eyes. “Need more…” she breathed. “Need… need to come.”

Jaida pulled her in close and held her carefully as she rolled them over. She coaxed Nicky’s knees back gently until she could push the farthest inside she had gone. She held still as Nicky breathed deeply.

“Fuck me,” Nicky pleaded and Jaida could hold back no longer. She pulled back slightly then slammed back in. Nicky cried out and Jaida hesitated for a moment.

“Don’t… fucking… stop!” Nicky gasped out. Jaida thrust into her again, forcing out another scream from Nicky. And then she did it again. And again. Jaida whispered a stream of encouragement in Nicky’s ear as she kept up a relentless pace, “so good…. so good for me… so strong baby… so good…”

It was all Nicky needed to reach an absolutely blinding climax. Her body gripped fiercely and her nails dug into Jaida’s back. That prick of pain through the haze of lust was enough to send Jaida spiraling out herself.

—-

“Holy fuck,” Jaida panted as she came down. She took stock of the beautiful woman beneath her, absolutely deliciously wrecked. She slowly withdrew the dildo from Nicky, her heart clenching a little as the other woman winced.

“Sorry,” Jaida apologized.

“Don’t be,” Nicky sighed, slipping an arm up around Jaida’s neck. “That was everything I needed. I absolutely do not deserve you.”

“No… no you don’t,” Jaida smiled as she leaned in to place a kiss on Nicky’s forehead. “But you’re stuck with me anyway. Unless you know a good contract lawyer.”

Nicky smacked her arm before reaching for the sheet to pull over both of them. “Putain.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hello, share feedback or ideas over on tumblr @Salope69.. I don’t really do requests, but it’s great to hear what you like or might like to see!


End file.
